Shadowmaniac
The Shadowmaniac is an evil version of the Infomaniac. The Shadowmaniac was created when Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man attempted to control the Infomaniac's mind after capturing him. Although the Infomaniac held his own against Happy's mind control bear Teddy Bear, the stuffed bear altered the Infomaniac's mind, giving him super strength and an evil personality. The Shadowmaniac was introduced when Pepper Roni had defeated every other mindwiped minifig. The Shadowmaniac proved to be one of Pepper's most dangerous foes, nearly killing him when they battled. However, the Shadowmaniac was defeated and the mind control was shut off, necessarily killing the Infomaniac's doppelganger. Biography Pre-Dino Attack Prior to the Dino Attack, the Shadowmaniac's life is exactly the same as the Infomaniac's. Happy's Return In the midst of the Dino Attack, Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man captured the Infomaniac and was ordered to put him under mind control by the Brickster. Happy put his mind control Teddy Bear to work, attempting to take the Infomaniac's mind. The Infomaniac's vast mind held its own for several minutes, until it fell to bear's endless stamina. However, instead of turning the Infomaniac into a mindless drone like several other LEGO Island citizens, it transformed the Infomaniac into a super powerful villain. The Brickster, overjoyed that his old friend had become a new minion, and a powerful one at that, named him the Shadowmaniac and had him hide in Happy's Toys "R" Us until he was called into battle. When the Shadowmaniac was called into battle, his former friend Pepper Roni had already defeated the other LEGO Islander Drones. The Brickster introduced Shadowmaniac, revealing his trueself and his powers. He then engaged Pepper in an epic battle by the Pizzeria. Pepper dodged most of the Shadowmaniac's punches, but when he was hit, he was thrown across the street. Pepper got up, but kept getting knocked down by the Shadowmaniac to the point of pure exhaution, unable to carry on the fight due to his wounds. The Shadowmaniac, disappointed in Pepper's poor fight, ordered another one of Happy's drones, General Thaddeaus Brickhouse, to shoot Pepper. Before the General could shoot the pizza boy, Pepper quickly fired a pizza at the General and punched him several times in the face. The Shadowmaniac laughed, mocking Pepper. Pepper told the Shadowmaniac to try to escape from his dark mind, but he refused, and attacked again. Pepper, with a loyalty to his old mentor, retaliated in an attempted to break the Infomaniac's mind control. Pepper's fueled determination threw the Shadowmaniac off his game, and he soon found himself on the ground with Pepper over him. The Shadowmaniac fainted, but was soon awaken by Happy-Go-Lucky Business Man, who still had control over the Shadowmaniac. Excited to be able to continue the fight, the Shadowmaniac used his powers to begin flying over Pepper, and began shooting flames from his fingers, burning Pepper. However, Pepper ignored the pain and began firing pizzas at the villain. When a pizza met his target, the Shadowmaniac was thrown back and burned by the pizza's heat. Furious now, he still flew around, shooting flames, but he began to pick up nearby cars with the flames and throw them at Pepper. Pepper dodged the flying motor vehicles, so the Shadowmaniac began to slam the ground, causing shockwaves to throw Pepper back like the Brickster's attack against Pepper in 2002. Pepper jumped as the next shockwave came and threw a pizza at the Shadowmaniac with much force. The Shadowmaniac was thrown back, slamming into the Pizzeria. Stunned, Pepper came forward and delivered a final Double Pizza Splat to finish off the Shadowmaniac. He fainted. Happy attempted to wake him again, but Pepper launched a pizza at at the con artists, knocking the mind control teddy bear from his arms. Pepper grabbed the toy and melted its wiring with a hot pizza. The Shadowmaniac's dark creative spirit then flew out of his body, screaming until it disappeared into the sky. As it disappeared, Shadowmaniac's remains suddenly reverted back to the Infomaniac. The Infomaniac stood up and ordered that Happy, Randolf Goldfeld, and the Brickster be captured. Only the Goldfeld's were captured as the Brickster escaped. Everyone believed that the Shadowmaniac was dead. However, his creative spirit began wandering the universe, hoping to find someone to give him a new body. It is now believed that the OGEL Empire is attempting to resurrect Shadowmaniac to use as an ally.